


The Little German Prince

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Series: Just Best Friends [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Imported, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou tells Marius a story to help him fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little German Prince

**Title:** The Little German Prince  
**Series:** Just Best Friends  
**Author:[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xxotakuchiceexx**](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/)   ** SOUrah  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing:** MariSou  
**Genre:** Fluff, angst  
**Rating:** G  
**A/N:** So I said that this series was going to have three parts and the third part was going to be Christmas-themed but then I ~~got lazy around Christmas~~ changed my mind. Also I got this idea so I honestly have no idea how many parts it'll have anymore... Plus it now has a name, yay~ I also have an idea for a Sexy Zone AU that I may write on the side *evil laugh* Anyway, long AN. Please enjoy.

[ ](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/388/4512)

[Previous part](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/965.html)

“Sou-chan, are you asleep?”

Sou sat up and yawned. He was spending the weekend at Marius' house and although he would have been more than happy to sleep next to him like they had in the hotel room he had chosen to sleep at the foot of the bed. That had been a mistake. Every time Marius turned over he would kick him, jolting him awake whenever he came close to slumber.

“I can't sleep.” Marius said bashfully.

Sou rubbed his eyes then crawled across the bed to where Marius was sat. He climbed under the blanket and lay down, Marius doing the same so that they were facing one another.

“I'll tell you a bedtime story.”

“Nothing scary, okay?” 

Sou considered telling him about a zombie movie he'd watched last week just so he'd have an excuse to cuddle him again but decided against it.

“Nothing scary,” He swore. “This is the story of The Little German Prince.”

* * *

“Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom there lived a little German prince.” Sou began.

“If he's German then why does he live in a faraway kingdom?” Marius interrupted.

“He was handsome and kind and loved by all his people,” Sou went on, ignoring him. “All the girls in the village wanted to marry him-”

“I thought he lived in a kingdom, not a village.”

“But one day,” Sou said loudly, hinting at Marius to be quiet. “the little prince went out for a walk-”

“He went out for a walk without his royal guards?”

“Well, maybe his royal guards were sick that day. Now, _shh_. This is my story.” Sou snapped.

“Sorry,” Marius giggled.

“Anyway, the little prince went out for a walk and there he met a little servant boy,” Sou continued. “He and the little servant boy instantly became friends and they sneaked out everyday to play together. Then eventually they fell in love.”

Sou smiled. Marius was now looking at him with wide eyes and seemed to be hung on his every word.

“When the little prince's father found out he was outraged. He locked the little prince up in his bedroom at the very top of the palace and never let him leave. He then arranged for him to be married to a princess from another kingdom.”

Marius gasped aloud and Sou paused for a moment just to take in how cute his expression was.

“The little servant boy was miserable without the prince so he waited until nighttime and he climbed up to the top of the royal palace to the prince's bedroom. Overjoyed, the little prince let him inside and then a bunch of zombies showed up and ate them.”

Marius glared.

“That was a joke,” Sou laughed. “The little servant boy and the little German prince ran away together and got married and they lived happily ever after. The end.”

Marius seemed to like this conclusion better.

“That was a nice story, Sou-chan.” He smiled. “But I'm still not really sleepy.”

“Shall we sleep together again then?” Sou suggested.

“That was your plan all along, wasn't it?”

Sou pulled Marius closer to him without saying a word. He began to run his fingers through the younger boy's hair which seemed to be the answer to Marius' sleep problems. He fell asleep in less than a minute.

“Goodnight, Mari-chan.” Sou whispered, although he knew Marius was already dead to the world. 

For a while Sou just carried on combing his fingers through Marius' hair. He uttered things to him that he would never have been able to say to the German boy if he had been awake. He watched him sleep with a sad smile lingering on his face. Marius really was a little German prince. Just like the story. Except Sou didn't think their story would have a happy ending. He and Marius weren't going to share a magical kiss and then be together forever. He didn't want to “just give him time” like Shori said. Even if he did it wouldn't make any difference. He and Marius were just friends and that was all they'd ever be. Best friends, as Marius had said so many times.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last fic for this series that I ever did write. I had planned to continue it but I ended up leaving the SZ/Johnny's fandom shortly after posting this part. Maybe I'll finish it someday orz Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it up til now!


End file.
